


Ice for my Head

by Ceilidh (ChaseAwayMyFears)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Swearing, but that's to be expected from Michael, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseAwayMyFears/pseuds/Ceilidh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael becomes excessively aggressive whilst suffering from a migraine. His boy is the only one brave enough to deal with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice for my Head

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt on tumblr: michael has a really bad migraine at work and he's very aggressive, like he is yelling at everyone, throwing things around, and it's scaring everyone. gavin, the bravest one, just goes up to him and holds him and calms michael down and he takes care of him afterwards. Prompt by baconluver69. 
> 
> This is rather short. I didn't really feel there was much I could write for this one, but I still enjoyed writing it. I hope you enjoy this little tidbit.

When Gavin walks into the building, the first thing he hears is an almighty crash, followed by a string of inventive expletives.

 _Michael must be doing a Rage Quit,_ he thinks with a small smile. It was always loud in the office when he was filming ‘Quits.

When he reached the Achievement Hunter office, however, it wasn’t a game he was swearing it.

“I swear to fucking god, Ray, shut the fuck up!”

Gavin frowned and reached for the door handle. Before he had a chance to open the door, though, it flew open. A frazzled looking Ray regarded him for a second before stepping around him.

“You’ve gotta sort him out, man. He’s fucking lost it,” Ray mumbled before walking off in the direction of the kitchen.

Gavin raised his brows before stepping into the lion’s den, so to speak.

“Michael, calm down. Come on, buddy.” Geoff was trying to calm Michael down, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. Michael just shrugged it off, kicked his chair back so hard it flew across the room, bounced off the wall and fell over, and then stormed out, swearing.

Gavin looked at the remaining men in the office. “What’s his problem?”

Everyone shrugged, frowning with concern.

“I’ve never seen him like this. Sure, he gets pissy but never this bad,” Geoff said, running a hand through his hair, sighing. “I suppose we’d better get back to work.”

As Gavin became sucked into his work, Michael’s outrage was pushed to the back of his mind.

At least it was, until lunch.

Gavin, feeling too lazy to go out and buy something for work, thought he’d just go down to the kitchen. He heard the shouting from the other end of the hall.

“Fuck off! Leave me alone. No, _fuck off!_ ” A glass smashed and Ray came scurrying down the hall.

“Jesus, Ray, what did you do this time?”

He just shrugged. “Beats me. He’s in a really shit mood, though.”

“Yeah, I can see that,” Gavin sighed as he entered the kitchen.

Michael was slumped at the table, cradling his head in his hands.

Lunch forgotten, Gavin walked over to him and placed a hand on his back whilst grabbing a chair and dragging it beside his friend.

“Michael?”

“Fuck off, Gavin.” He didn’t shout it like he had at everyone else, and nothing flew across the room, so Gavin stayed, stroking his back softly.

“Michael, what’s wrong?”

“I told you fuck off!” Michael lifted his head to snap at Gavin but winced in pain at the sudden movement and light. He groaned and returned his head to his hands.

“Do you have a headache?”

“Mm. Migraine. It fucking kills, Gav.”

“That’s why you’ve been so pissy today?” It wasn’t really a question.

Michael just shrugged. When Gavin didn’t say anything, he mumbled, “I’m not being to be suck a prick. It just hurts so much and they won’t shut up. Their relentless fucking banter hurts so much, Gav. Everything hurts; the light, blinking, moving at all. It’s fucking horrible.”

Gavin smiled sympathetically even though Michael couldn’t see it.

“You’ve never suffered from this before, have you?” Gavin had only a few times, but enough to know it hurt.

Michael tenderly shook his head.

“Come on,” Gavin said softly, standing up. He pulled on Michael’s shoulder gently, trying not to jostle him too much. If he was anything like Gavin, he’d been feeling nauseous, too.

“What?”

“I’m taking you home.”

“Gav, I’m fine.”

“You may be, but you’re scaring the whole office. Come on, it’ll hurt less when you get home.”

Michael sighed and stood slowly, holding one hand over his eyes, clutching onto the table with the other.

As they passed the AH office, Gavin poked his head in.

“I’m taking Michael home.”

Everyone looked over to him. They looked half relieved, half concerned.

“Is he okay?” Geoff asked.

Gavin nodded. “He’s got a migraine. I’ll take him home so he can get some rest. I’ll see you later.”

It was only a short drive to Michael’s house. Beside him Michael was groaning and swearing at every bump in the road. Gavin stopped apologising after he was told to ‘shut the fucking hell up’.

“We’re here, boy. Are you okay?”

Michael shrugged and climbed out the car, walking towards his house. Gavin followed suit. He didn’t know if he’d be welcome, but Michael left his door wide open. So Gavin entered.

“Go lie down, Michael. I’ll get you some water and aspirin.”

Michael grunted before leaving.

Gavin sighed. The pain and shouting must have worn him out. He’d never seen Michael like this before, and as worrying as it was, he knew after some good sleep in a dark room, it should hopefully ease off.

Michael was curled up in his bed; curtains shut tight, lights off, covers over his head when Gavin entered.

The Brit set the water and tablets on the bedside and stood there, suddenly feeling awkward.

After a moment, he sighed. “Get some sleep, boy. Call me if you need me.”

Just before he reached the door, his name was called. He turned and saw Michael head poking out from the covers.

“Thank you,” he whispered with a small, sincere smile. Gavin grinned at him for a while.

“Anything for my boy; I’ll see you later.”

Gavin hummed to himself, decided to take a nap on Michael’s sofa. If Michael needed anything, he thought, then he’d be there. He’d always be there.


End file.
